


coon-ass

by madzoo



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzoo/pseuds/madzoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бест джоб ай эва хэд, Грейди/Святоша, бездуховное, матюки, стремный воршипинг, гет, невычитанно</p>
    </blockquote>





	coon-ass

**Author's Note:**

> бест джоб ай эва хэд, Грейди/Святоша, бездуховное, матюки, стремный воршипинг, гет, невычитанно

Такого плаксу, как Бойд еще поискать. Не ревет словно девка, но и смотреть в его вечно слезящиеся, как будто замасленные глаза; честное слово, хуже испытание для Грейди боженька придумать не мог - самому плакать хочется. Вечная гребанная Мать Тереза на поминках и ее молитвы. Грейди громко сплюнул на пол и утерся рукавом, тоже грязным от чада, больше размазывая копоть по лицу. Не о том стоило думать, собираясь трахать уже изрядно помятую после Толстяка немку.  
Танк внутри пропах куревом, маслом и немытыми телами, и от чего-то сейчас казалось, что это не общая их вонь, а только Святоши. Еще несло душком тухлятины, уже привычным на войне делом или просто Норман плохо оттер мозги Рэда с панели. Грейди расстегнул ширинку, скрючившись чуть ли не пополам в этой тесной жестянке, от спешки заедала молния и тряслись пальцы. Немка сидела на полу и разглаживала платье, но пользованной выглядела все равно. Она пальчиком вытирала размазанную вокруг припухшего рта помаду и старалась соблазнительно улыбаться, обводила язычком по губам, точно он собирался ее целовать. Грейди без церемоний и не очень вежливо задрал ей юбки и присунул, потому что с сексом в такой ебле не было ни черта общего.  
Ее расстегнутое сверху платье сползало, оголяя тощую, подскакивающую от каждого толчка, грудь. Он полез руками ей под белье, помять за эти прелести, и от пальцев его на бледной коже остались черные от машинного масла полосы, кремовая ткань исподнего измаралась тоже и отстирать бы ее немка уже не смогла. Тут она скорчила такое лицо, что Грейди понял - нормально кончить уже не получится.   
В закрытом пространстве танка дышать становилось невыносимо, копоть и гарь оседали внутри на легких и першили в глотке. Желудок и кишки его распирало тошнотой все время, что он раскачивался на ней, а сердце колотилось где-то в горле, вместо отведенного ему в клетке из костей и мяса места под ребрами, так что Грейди боялся выблевать его на сиськи этой фрау.   
Она, конечно, удачно делала вид довольной шлюхи, постанывая в нужный момент, но смотрела в сторону, пока Грейди трудился над ней, и глаза ее выдавали. Тусклые и скучающие, близко не как у Святоши, она прикрывала их и закатывала на особенно резких движениях. Он совсем некстати представил, что она может заплакать, молча и без всхлипов будет смотреть на него влажным усталым взглядом, и застонал низко, сбавляя темп, надеясь, что она полежит спокойно еще пару минут и даст ему закончить. Но такие не плакали, они только спасали свою шкуру.  
От нее еще примешивался сладковатый аромат парфюма или губной помады, лишний в такой грязи, и из-за этой дряни у Грейди свербело в носу. Под кожей пекло муравьиным зудом и он прикусил губу, передергиваясь всем телом, песьей привычкой отряхиваясь от ее запаха. Теперь она стонала громче и шире раздвигала ноги, стелясь под него еще усерднее, явно переигрывая для поебки за пачку "лаки страйк", да и порванные чулки не стоили тех шоколадных плиток, что предложил ей Гордо. Видимо рассчитывая, что так он скорее с нее слезет, поддавалась навстречу, но только все портила.   
По брезгливой ее немецкой мордашке было видно, ей тоже ужасно хотелось разделаться с этим быстрей, и Грейди скрипнул зубами, зажимая ей рот рукой, как-то разом выходя из себя, и прорычал с сильным акцентом, наклонившись к самому ее лицу, почти касаясь губами тыльной стороны своей ладони.  
\- Заткнись, meine Liebe, - и встряхнул, надеясь только не раздавить ее нацистскую голову в своей хватке.  
Наверное, она больше поняла по тону и заткнулась, но подмахивать не перестала, даже когда Грейди развернул ее к себе спиной полапать за бледный зад. Она казалась красоткой и для шлюхи, дающей за дневной паек, старательной так точно, и он еще пробовал получить удовольствие, задирал ей юбки на голову, чтобы не видеть лица, но настроение пропало окончательно. Грейди оттолкнул ее и застегнулся, убирая член, и она отползла сразу, оправляя свои тряпки, точно он последний подонок и стал бы ее бить.  
\- Мать твою, твою-то мать, Святоша и ебанные твои крылья, - выругался он, выбираясь на улицу.  
\- Ну как, хороша? - спросил его Гордо похотливо улыбаясь, не успел он откинуть крышку люка. - Извивается, как зараза. Ух.  
И еще добавил что-то на испанском, прикурил им обоим сигареты и передал одну Грейди. Он крепко затянулся и оскалился в ответ, вместо скабрезных фразочек. Гордо быстро докурил, затушивая о броню танка бычок, допил одним большим глотком кофе и похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Я на второй круг, братишка.   
Грейди посмотрел, как тот забирается и захлопывает за собой люк, и стал оглядываться по сторонам. Бойд сидел у обломков двухэтажного здания с дымящейся от горячего кофе кружкой и читал библию, нелепый со своими идиотскими усами и в очках, и Грейди не удержался от возможности его позадирать. Он крикнул:  
\- Святоша, эй! - и изобразил неприличное движение бедрами, как будто натягивает кого-то и показал на танк. - Не хочешь?  
Бойд только посмотрел снисходительно и печально, поверх очков, точно гребанный Иисус на кресте, прощающий своих палачей, не громко себе под нос, но Грейди все равно услышал, ответил:  
\- Ты хуже животного, - и уткнулся обратно в книгу.  
И когда Грейди подошел к нему, Бойд отдал ему свою кружку и заметил.   
\- И разит от тебя соответствующе, - усмехнулся едва заметно, не отрываясь от чтения.  
\- Не будь ханжой, Святоша.   
Грейди отпил предложенный кофе, обжигающе горячий и горький, припекая язык и губы, стащил у него очки и надел себе на нос.  
\- Или может ты фритцев стояком и крестным знаменем убивать собрался?  
Грубым даже для себя выпадом, и Бойду стоило бы разозлится. Он же просто смотрел снизу-вверх, запрокинув голову, привычный к его неотесанным шуткам, бесконечно терпеливо и требовательно вздохнул, тоже святой, но с сотней другой трупов на руках и грязный, и Бог его не только всепрощающ.  
\- Не юродствуй, - он попросил тихо, усталым голосом, не обижаясь и не злясь, встал молча и пошел в сторону разрушенного снарядом подъезда. Грейди двинул за ним следом к развалинам.  
В закутке, который они выбрали пыль еще не осела, плитка и кирпич скрипели и крошились под сапогами от их шага, но Грейди плевал на это. Он встал на колени, и мог поклясться, что напоролся одним из них на острый обломок, но не сдвинулся, наоборот подполз ближе и уткнулся лбом Святоше в живот. От него несло горьким потом и грязью, и Грейди вдохнул глубже и потерся носом, а затем стал расстегивать его брюки. Очки все еще были на нем, и Бойд отстранил его, придерживая за шею, снял их, убирая в карман. Посмотрел сверху, но глаза его и лицо потеряли всякое выражение, хуже жалости и прощения, ледяное его спокойствие, так насылают мор на детей и превращают в кровь реки.  
\- Я могу. Хочешь? - Грейди не особо молился в своей жизни, даже на войне, даже думая, что подохнет, он не спрашивал, но просил, стоял на коленях, целовал живот Святоши и терся щекой, колючей щетиной о кожу паха и жесткие черные волосы.  
Святоша только помотал головой и ушел.  
И может не так уж неправ был Дон, называя Грейди собакой.  
Поводок его держал Бойд.


End file.
